


An exercise in restraint

by EnlacingLines



Series: Try anything twice [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, I blame this on my typos, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Misunderstandings, Porn With Plot, WOW LOOK AT THOSE TAGS, you apparently get whiplash from how this shifts from funny to sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 04:10:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20057797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnlacingLines/pseuds/EnlacingLines
Summary: Lance likes to think he’s a pretty open guy. He’s not one to shy away from subjects on the edge of what’s deemed proper, to explore those corners of his mind containing the tiny sparks of illicit thoughts and fantasies.But still, this one floors him.Lance learns his boyfriend is interested in something...unusual. But for Keith, he'll try anything once.





	An exercise in restraint

**Author's Note:**

> Alternatively titled 'that I time I made a hilarious typo on discord and it became a fic.'
> 
> A huge thank you to the Klance Writers Support group, who essentially hive minded this story in the aftermath of said typo. 
> 
> Extra special amazing thank you to Stormie2817, who came up with the most epic line in this fic, and also took the time to beta this for me. Thank you for all the amazing support with this story, couldn't have done it without you! 
> 
> So, not my usual type of story, but hope you enjoy!

Lance likes to think he’s a pretty open guy. He’s not one to shy away from subjects on the edge of what’s deemed proper, to explore those corners of his mind containing the tiny sparks of illicit thoughts and fantasies. He’s open —no,  _ encouraging _ of exploration, both within himself and in relationships. There’s even something thrilling on the path of discovery, of wonderment, of learning what makes yourself and your partner tick and following that thread as far as if will take you.

Afterall, his motto isn’t ‘try anything once just to try, and try it twice to see if I like it,’ for nothing.

He’s experimented, he’s comfortable in himself, knows some of his boundaries and the things that keep him up at night, shaking and static in the hunt for satisfaction. He’s had a couple of girlfriends before, played around with categories, names and aides to test and trial, overload and magnify.

But still, this one floors him.

And really, it shouldn’t even be something he knows about. He just happened to drop by Keith’s place earlier than expected, when he heard the conversation.

_ Keith _ . His boyfriend of eight months and counting, that fact in itself still sending elation and a tiny sprinkle of disbelief down his spine. If Lance could go back in time and tell his self from two years ago he’d actually be dating this man… well. That Lance would probably judge him harshly, considering they started with thinly veiled distaste for one another. Then followed the months of pining and doubts until finally,  _ finally _ , he’s here. Hopelessly in love, falling head over heels and more by each passing day.

Anyway. The Conversation. For it deserves capitalising in his mind.

He has no idea why his boyfriend was talking to his best friend about this sort of thing in the middle of the afternoon on a Tuesday, but, well, sometimes these topics just come up. Lance gets that. He’s had some weird conversations at breakfast in his time. So there he was, using the spare key to surprise Keith when he heard him talking.

“I just don’t know how to bring it up, other times it’s been, well, the whole purpose of it.”

“Keith, Lance is your boyfriend, it should be pretty simple just to talk to him,” Allura had said, causing Lance at the time to pause.

“I can just… what if he thinks it’s weird? I’ve never done this relationship thing before,” Keith said, the telltale sound of a chair scraping back and the kettle being flicked on. Typical Allura; when in times of crisis, make a cup of tea.

It was then that Lance decided he should give up the sneaking, walk back out and ring the bell. If they were having a conversation like this, even if it was about him, Lance shouldn’t be listening.

“Which should make it easier! You two talk all the time, sex shouldn’t be any different! Plus, it’s pretty tame Keith, come on,” Allura said over the wheeze and rocking of the kettle.

And that, of course, had Lance freezing in his spot, blood rushing in his ears, and head spinning a little. Because they were not only talking about sex, but of  _ Keith’s sex with Lance _ and that had alarm bells and concern coursing through.

So he swallowed and walked faster to the exit, but despite this he managed to hear one phrase, although muffled by the kettle, his pounding heart, and Keith’s hushed tones.

_ Bandage kink _ .

Which brings Lance to the present. Because what the hell is a bandage kink? Lance isn’t an expert by any means, and while he’s pretty comfortable in what he likes and open to ideas, it’s mostly been a lot of roleplay, whispered words of greater things that tantalize simply because they’re in the mind, and a bit of sensory deprivation. Bandages have, so far, never appeared.

He’s also watched a decent amount of porn and he’s pretty certain he’s never seen anyone in bandages.

The internet, for once, is no help. There’s some fanart of someone he doesn’t know, and a weird letter on some parenting website, but nothing of any value to what his boyfriend could be so turned on by.

Maybe it’s not actually what he thinks it is, maybe it’s a euphemism? Some different way of playing doctor? That could be fun, he could definitely get on board with Keith needing to give him a thorough examination. He grins to himself with that one, but then sobers almost instantly.

For a bandage is akin to pain, to wounding and healing in the aftermath. Lance doesn’t mind a little pain in intimacy; a bite or a scratch to feel for hours or days after, to remember the pleasure of getting so lost in the moment, their bodies clamour for deeper contact. But outside of that he’s… not sure. Not sure that, even if Keith wanted it, he could aim to do damage to him. And the same in reverse, the thought of being cut or hit for pleasure just doesn’t take him to a good place.

There’s a chance this could be it, though. Keith has a higher tolerance for pain than most people do, having broken a toe last year and not even noticed. And when they’re together, Keith is the one who likes his hair tugged back to bare his throat, grins and bites his lip when they stumble that little bit too hard against the wall.

He also has that collection of wicked throwing knives; for his competitions, of course, but his expression at them when he meticulously cleans each blade does sometimes put Lance on edge… and makes him only a tad jealous.

So Lance is really hoping it’s not that. Mostly because, whatever it is, it seems it’s something Keith wants and doesn’t know how to ask for. And Lance gets that, he does. Sex isn’t exactly the easiest of conversations, it takes the right mood and the right place to make it happen. Which they are good at; they talk, they learn, they ask, and they try. So far, it’s worked out pretty well.

But in the grand scheme of things, it’s still pretty new. Keith is Lance’s first boyfriend and Lance is Keith’s first relationship. And they took it slow at the start in terms of the physical aspects, but since they started, it’s been a kaleidoscope of new sensation for Lance. It’s of course a change, parts familiar to him but not on another body, and the ways that skin, muscle, and bone can feel so different under fingertips and tongues when it’s a man, when it’s  _ Keith. _

It’s also the giddiness of a new partner to learn and please; for that’s the pinnacle of all this, Lance is a pleaser by nature. There is nothing in this world that turns him on more than knowing he’s making his partner feel good. So yeah, the idea of doing something for Keith that he wants and doing it well? Lance can already feel the thrum of his pulse, the swim of blood south, the saliva collecting at the idea.

But still. Bandages.

And what type? The ones you cut strips of or the white rolls they have in hospitals? Does it matter? Is it the bandages themselves or how they are placed? Does he wrap himself up like a mummy and lie on Keith’s bed with a rose in his mouth?

He groans and slams his head into his hands, rocking his laptop as he does so. He’ll need to come up with a plan. He has time, though, as he’s going over to Keith’s on Friday and they will have the flat all to themselves. He can make a plan, sort it out in his head, and everything will be fine.

* * *

Everything is not fine.

“Are you okay, man? Are you coming down with something? Do you want me to stay?” Hunk asks worriedly as Lance taps his feet nervously against the carpet.

At Hunk’s question, though, Lance’s head snaps up.

“What? Me? No no no, buddy, I’m all kinds of good, you don’t need to stay! You’ve been planning this weekend with Shay for months, don’t start thinking of cancelling now!” he says, partly because it’s true, and he knows how with both of them studying for their Master’s degrees, it’s been tough.

Also, he has a plan. And that plan involves Hunk being very, very far away, and Lance being at Keith’s place, not barred from leaving his own home by a sweet but misguided best friend. 

Hunk gives him concerned looks as he jumps up and starts getting ready to go to Keith’s even though he still has… almost an hour. Dammit. However, it’s probably time to get his plan into action.

He moves to the bathroom, calling out to Hunk in case he leaves before he’s out. Once he’s closed the door and locked it, he leans against it, letting out a breath.

Okay. Bandages.

He bought a new roll of white gauze a few days ago, and finds it now still at the forefront of the bathroom cabinet. Lance picks it up with shaking fingers, because he is still so ridiculously nervous over this whole affair.

He wants to fulfill whatever desire Keith has. Wants his boyfriend to know Lance cares for him and is willing to try new things to make him happy, and hopefully discover what they like together.

It’s just hard when that thing is so obscure and random. So he’s going for wrapping himself in bandages, but like,  _ sexy _ .

It even sounds stupid in his head, wow.

But he’s determined, so he whips off his shirt and starts recreating a layout over his body in the mirror of a look he found online; it was actually done with belts in the original image, but he rolls out the bandages and cuts them to size with nail scissors so they cross his body several times, including around his neck.

It takes a while, as it’s hard to affix them properly, and when he’s done, he stares at himself in the mirror. It looks… odd, his skin showing clearly through the hastily fixed bandages and he honestly has no idea why this might be appealing. It just looks to him like a Halloween costume gone wrong.

But it’s for Keith. That’s what counts.

So he pulls on his shirt, fixes his hair, shoots finger guns in the mirror, and exits the bathroom, ready to start a conversation with his boyfriend and hopefully make his night.

* * *

The kissing is the commencement. It always is with them, Lance giggling into the kiss and Keith trying to direct them into his room without knocking into any walls or furniture. This is still a version of new for them; each time Lance gets to touch and taste, a little more of Keith is revealed to him. So their movie is still only half finished, but they are more than ready to move onto something different, such is the want and wish to get to this part.

It’s as they reach Keith’s room and Lance’s back is against the door, he recalls why tonight is different. So he breaks the kiss with a gasp, and leans his forehead against Keith’s to calm down and focus. Keith follows his movements, fingers tracing up and down Lance’s arms, goosebumps rising with the motion.

“I have something for you,” Lance whispers, wiggling an eyebrow as he does.

Keith raises one in return. “Oh?” is the only reply he gets, but he can hear the curiosity in Keith’s voice and the way his breathing accelerates just a little.

Lance guides him away and Keith goes reluctantly, giving Lance space to move away from the door. It’s then he feels a flash of embarrassment, realising how he’s going to have to start this.

“So, umm… confession, I came round to surprise you on Tuesday and I heard you talking to Allura,” he says, arm reaching back to his neck and scratching awkwardly.

Keith blinks for a second, mind trying to figure out what conversation Lance might have overheard. It’s obvious when he does, for his eyes widen and a high flush appears in patches on his skin. Lance holds his hands out before him, waving them in Keith’s direction to stop him from worrying.

“It’s cool, babe, don’t worry! I didn’t mean to eavesdrop, I was leaving, actually, when I got the gist, but I heard what you said you wanted to do, and well, I don’t really get it so you may need to explain it but… I tried.”

And Lance thinks it’s best to show and not tell, so he grabs the hem of his shirt and lifts it over his head, allowing it to fall onto the floor.

He’s not really sure how he imagines Keith will react, but the pure confusion on his face is certainly not something he was braced for.

“What is that?” Keith asks, pointing warily at the bandages.

“Umm… bandage kink?” Lance says, framing it as more of a question, hoping Keith will tell him why this hasn’t worked.

There’s a beat, then Keith bursts out laughing. Laughs so hard, he clutches his stomach and staggers to the bed, having to sit down. And normally, Lance would be a fan of his boyfriend laughing so freely and without pause, but this time it’s directed at him, specifically when he’s tried to do something for Keith without knowing the full details.

He feels kinda silly now, and a little ashamed.

Suddenly, the laughter stops, though, and there’s hands lifting his chin. He looks up to see Keith’s eyes on his, the mirth still clear in his face, but a softness there.

“Sorry, no Lance… Lance, I didn’t say b-bandage kink,” Keith says, stumbling upon the words as they trip through a laugh.

Lance frowns, still living through the acid burn of the laughter at his attempt. But Keith leans in, kisses his forehead, then draws back, hands falling away.

“I said bondage.”

Lance’s mind halts, fixates upon the words as flashes of ropes and ties and buckles scatter through his mind.  _ That _ he most certainly knows, and has most definitely seen in porn.

“That… makes a lot more sense,” Lance says slowly.

It takes a whole three more seconds of silence before they are both laughing again. Lance removes the bandages through his giggles before joining Keith on the bed, who immediately turns them so they are lying side by side.

“What the hell is a bandage kink?” Keith asks through his laughter and Lance buries his head in his hands.

“I don’t know! I thought that I’d try this and you’d tell me!” Lance says with a groan as Keith continues to laugh beside him.

They calm slowly, the laughter easing to brushing hands and snuggling into one another, Keith curling around him and running a hand through his hair.

“So, you’d really try something you didn’t understand just because I said I liked it?” Keith says softly, a tiny smile on his face.

Lance shrugs, leaning into the touch. “I’m happy to try things, especially knowing it’s something you like. I mean, not  _ everything _ , but experimenting can be fun,” he says with a wink and Keith nuzzles his neck, hair ticking the sensitive skin there.

“It can be,” Keith says, words a buzz on Lance’s skin that makes his eyes flutter. Heat stirs within, the moment before flooding back after their short break in the mood. Keith begins lazily kissing his neck, and Lance curls his fingers into the back of his head, encouraging him.

As the kisses press and ignite, Lance remembers exactly what Keith had actually wanted to talk to him about.

“I’d be okay with trying… bondage,” he says, swallowing on the word a little, testing it out.

Keith pauses then pushes himself up on his hands so he can clearly see Lance’s face.

“You would?” he checks, a question clearly there.

Lance smiles. “Never tried it before, but, yeah… it looks hot. We could do that now, if you want?” he says, the idea having been planted in his mind.

And Keith’s eyes dilate at the prospect, deep and mauve, his mouth clicking once as if suddenly dry. Lance sort of hopes it is, he loves the idea of having such a strong reaction at the mere suggestion and agreement.

“Right now?” Keith says, as if he’s stuck in a loop.

Lance grins and reaches up to wind his hands around Keith’s neck, coaxing him to lie on top of him.

“If you have what you need?” he says, quirking an eyebrow.

Keith’s response is a kiss, deep and engulfing, those embers from before blasting to flame and Lance’s body shuddering at the heat of the kiss. It’s quick, though, for Keith soon sits up and climbs off the bed.

“You need less clothes then,” he says with a touch of command in his voice as he strips off his own shirt, and turns to walk to the other side of the room.

Lance shivers and quickly stands, undoing his jeans and kicking them to the floor. He notices Keith does the same, but keep his boxers on as he starts rummaging through the drawers at the bottom of his wardrobe.

Lance admires the view with a grin for a moment, but almost swallows his tongue when Keith turns back around with a loop of bright red rope in his hands. He comes back to the bed, an almost predatory gleam to his eye as he takes in Lance’s undressed state.

“Is rope burn sexy?” Lance cannot help but ask and Keith giggles, the ridiculousness of this continued conversation still in the air, but shakes his head.

He moves forward, climbing almost into Lance’s lap with the rope in hand. Lance automatically moves his hands to Keith’s waist, anchoring him there as Keith bends closer to speak.

“Good rope shouldn’t do that, and this is made precisely so I can tie you up just how I want to without hurting your beautiful skin,” Keith says directly into his mouth, and then there’s no space between anymore.

The kiss is consuming, a weighty thing like many kisses they’ve shared before, but with Lance’s favorite extra ingredient: anticipation. His breath comes in gasps between movement as Keith leans into his body with purpose, one hand coming to his chin to keep him there, keep him exactly where Keith wants so he can make the kiss what he needs.

A taste of what’s to come, Lance is sure.

They part, and Lance’s chest is heaving, Keith’s eyes turn dark but with a brightness that has Lance’s nerves alight with them. Wordlessly, Keith pushes at Lance’s chest, just an indication, but Lance follows through, goes down on the bed until Keith is left upright and fully straddling him.

He looks proud, he looks pleased. Lance’s body responds to that look just as much as it had to the messy kiss of before. Keith likes this. And Lance likes that Keith does.

“What… are you going to do?” Lance asks, and in normal circumstances, he would be a little ashamed at how breathy and shaking his voice is. But tonight is by no means normal, and either his words or his tone gain a deep chuckle from Keith, which reverberates from his body, straight into Lance.

The red rope appears again, and Lance swallows, following it with his eyes.

“I think, at first, I’m going to knot your arms together, a nice little pattern. And then, I’m going to make sure you’re secure,” Keith says, leaning over Lance to kiss him as he finishes.

“Secure?” Lance questions as they part, Keith hovering a hair's breadth from his lips.

Keith hums in reply, and Lance feels the air vibrate between them.

“Can’t have you going anywhere I don’t want, can I?”

The hitch in his breath at that seems to echo around the room and Lance is definitely, definitely into this. His boxers are now uncomfortably tight and he knows Keith can feel it as he sits up again, this time holding out his hands.

“Sit up,” he says, voice mild but with the smallest hint of command again, which has Lance reaching and reveling in the sharp tug Keith gives to make sure he’s upright.

There’s a little maneuvering then, Keith directing in quiet tones until they are set with Lance resting against the wall. Lance watches in muted fascination as Keith begins looping the rope across his forearms, drawing a criss cross pattern between them. It’s weirdly soothing, watching the meticulous work.

“How did you learn this?” Lance says in a hushed tone, unsure if standard questions should be asked on the edge of a moment such as this.

But Keith barely pauses in his work, just leans forward to nuzzle into Lance’s neck, placing three butterfly kisses against the skin there as his hands still twist and turn. A shiver passes through Lance as Keith pulls back.

“A book,” he says simply, pulling both sides of the rope taut. Lance notices with a slight flush heating him, that the rope is far shorter than it once was. Keith’s made quick work of his arms, obviously a series of knots and ties he knows well.

“You’ve had a lot of practice,” Lance says before he can stop himself.

He curses his lack of filter as Keith’s hands freeze over the rope. He looks up at Lance, hair falling into his eyes for a moment, before he takes a deep breath.

“Some. It’s something I… enjoy,” he says slowly.

Lance curses himself, for it’s dangerously close to ruining the mood, which was not his intention. He doesn't actually care what Keith may have done before him, that isn’t his business unless Keith wants to make it so. He’s more intrigued at just how far down this want goes, and how long it’s been of interest to him.

So he leans forward and kisses Keith instead, careful not to disturb the pattern Keith has started to build. He pulls away and smiles at his boyfriend, who seems less on edge but still a little wary.

“I’m in good hands then,” he says with a wink, and that diffuses the tension as Keith snorts and continues with the rope.

Once it’s finished, a crisscross pattern binds his arms to one another, with space to rotate his wrists between. Keith checks he still has sensation in each finger, and then drags Lance back to tie him to the headboard.

Once done, Keith stands and appraises his work carefully, before his gaze falls to Lance. He cups his cheek sweetly, smiling at him in an almost shy, precious way. It’s not what Lance is expecting.

“Feeling okay? It’s not too tight?”

Lance pulls on the ropes, testing to make sure, before shaking his head.

“Nope, all good. Doesn’t hurt at all,” he adds, seeing as Keith seems to need as much reassurance as possible.

It works, as Keith nods then comes back to the bed, sitting down beside Lance’s legs.

“Good. If it does or if you want to stop at any point, just say so, okay?” Keith says, voice low and serious.

“I will, I promise, babe,” Lance says, looking directly into his boyfriend’s eyes so he knows Lance means it. He does have a habit of going along with things, but with this, he will say if it does become too much or painful.

Keith trusts him, and that for Lance is crucial.

Keith smiles, fully and brightly, before crawling up Lance’s body to kiss him once, just a light press of lips, a reassurance of care and affection. But that smile turns into more of a smirk as he leans back and straddles Lance’s legs. Lance’s eyes go wide and face flushes, as without further ado Keith pulls down his boxers and pushes them down his legs, before discarding them to the floor, leaving him completely exposed.

Keith returns for a different sort of kiss, the kind that has Lance already straining against these new bonds, teeth clicking and clashing a little as they both get lost in the feel of one another, and the knowledge of what’s to come.

Keith goes slow, because of course he does, taking his sweet time to descend down Lance’s body with his mouth. He nips and creates the beginnings of bites between kisses. His hands sweep downwards, a prelude to his mouth, fingers tracing patterns on that tormenting side of gentle. Lance’s hips rise up as Keith leisurely makes his way to each and every one of his spots, the places he knows will make sparks flood Lance’s veins. Kisses hard down the base of his neck, licks his collarbones and nibbles at his hip bones on his right side.

There’s something enticing about his arms being immobilized that he never could have imagined. There’s a little burn and stretch to his muscles that isn’t painful, but brings a different set of awareness to his body as he’s kept in a specific place. By this point, they’d usually be a tumble of limbs and touching, for Lance loves to get his hands on Keith, to feel his skin heat and move with every kiss and mark.

And usually, Keith likes to be touched too, melts and reaches for Lance, for the twining of their hands together, for the winding of arms around, and pulling one another closer, helping them get where they want to be. But not today. Today, Lance is his, is a feast for his mouth, hands, and eyes with very little he can do in return.

“Keith, ah, no fair,” he gasps as Keith nips once more at his hip, then straightens, sending him a smirk as Lance’s body almost bucks up at the jolt sent through him.

Keith’s still sitting on his legs, but the movement’s hardly shifted him. He leans back over Lance, keeping their eyes connected as Lance feels sweat start to pool at his brow.

“I should tie your legs, too, next time, stop you moving  _ at all _ ,” he says, whispering the last two words practically against Lance’s lips.

And Lance whimpers, actually lets out a sound with no other possible description, which causes Keith to groan and dive forward into a bruising kiss. Any other potential noise turns to moans from Lance as Keith deepens the kiss and steals his breath without care, Lance aware of how much he’s ready now, for whatever Keith has planned.

Keith notices this too, for he pulls back with a last kiss, the echo of their parting wet and loud in the empty bedroom. He sits back up and glances down to where Lance’s cock rests against his stomach, twitching and hard. Lance is suddenly extremely aware of how Keith is still wearing boxers, while he’s spread out and tied to the bed.

Aware, and quite enjoying it.

Keith looks up, catches his eye, and swipes his tongue over his lower lip and  _ oh _ . Oh, that’s what’s about to happen and Lance throws his head back and gasps, stretching against the binds of his arms as Keith’s hands brush up and down his thighs.

He feels Keith’s weight change and braces himself for what’s to come, eyes glued to the ceiling as his heart hammers in his chest. Keith’s hands move to the inside of his thighs and there’s a hint of a push, Lance’s legs almost falling apart as he moves between them.

Keith chuckles, and Lance looks down to glare at him, but Keith just smirks again, before lifting and bending Lance’s right knee and placing a series of kisses down the flesh, all the while staring back at Lance. And Lance groans, back arching as the kisses burn a trail of fire with Keith’s ascent, higher and higher towards-

Then, they stop. Lance gasps, pushes against the ropes, and looks down as Keith lifts his other leg and starts the kisses once more, a mirror image of the actions. Lance starts panting, actually panting, as he feels his cock throb with each carefully placed kiss. He’s already started leaking, a mess collecting on his stomach which has him feeling the burn of want and slight embarrassment that he’s this far gone by just the anticipation and restraints.

“K-Keith,” he says, voice high and breathless as his boyfriend reaches the apex of his thighs but goes no higher.

“Yes, Lance?” Keith says, and Lance is grateful to hear the slight tremble to his voice, indicating he’s affected by the teasing ministrations he’s been applying since this started.

“Stop teasing, Keith, come on, baby,” he says in a whine, and he watches Keith suck in a breath at the pet name that fires off his tounge, the name that only falls out of Lance’s mouth during sex.

But Keith still seems to be on the taunting side, for he presses one more kiss to Lance’s knee, watching as his legs tremble and his cock drips in reply.

“What do you want?” Keith asks, and Lance pulls once at the restraints on his arms before forgetting he can’t just launch up and kiss his boyfriend senseless and bring their bodies together for relief.

“I want you! Keith, please, baby, I can-”

His words turn into a garbled stuttering of sounds as Keith abruptly relents, bending down to lick a stripe up the full length of his cock, before settling down and between his legs and drawing him in to the hilt.

Lance keens, hips arching, and feels Keith’s hands dig into his hip bones to keep him down as he slowly swallows with Lance still deep inside his throat. Lance moans and closes his eyes as Keith releases him, lips staying tight as he comes up for air, swiping once with his tongue at the head as he does.

The fact that he can barely move is now a frustration more than anything. For as Keith bobs his head down on his cock, tongue moving to push against the vein on the underside, Lance’s fingers clench in his bindings.

Normally, he’d reach down, wind his fingers through that mess of dark hair, catch it in loops and pull so Keith can feel just how good it is for him, marvel at the way Keith responds so readily to having his hair tugged.

But the ropes make this impossible, and the result is Lance can only concentrate on what Keith is doing, and not on how Keith could respond from anything he would normally do. So with that, he feels the way his motions have sped up, mouth hot and rapid against him, fingers digging into his hips to keep his still and steady.

Saliva pools in his mouth and he lets out a cry, deep and hoarse as Keith swipes his tongue up against the head once more, and goes deep with no warning, fast and hard, taking all of him as far as he’ll go. His stomach fizzes, his limbs quake and he knows the build up is almost at its limit.

“Ah, baby, I’m gonna come, don’t stop, pleas-”

He once more falls into babbling and opens his eyes, leaning up to focus his gaze on his boyfriend, whose brow is furrowed in concentration at his task. But as Lance’s words cut off, Keith glances up, face flushed and hair stuck to his forehead.

He hums once, pleased and content, and Lance is  _ gone _ .

His orgasm crests and his back bows where he’s pulled by the ropes and pinned down by Keith’s ever present grip. A shout escapes at the intensity, the rush and heat as it all bursts at once into completion, nerves igniting and mind blanking out. Keith pulls off quickly, working him through it with his hand, Lance’s stomach painted with streams of fluid.

Lance closes his eyes and flops back down on the bed, feeling his limbs lose all tension and his heartbeat echo in his ears. There’s nothing but sedated blankness for a moment, the pleasant aftermath of a release of tension coursing through.

He returns to the present with the feel of fingers on his wrists, and opens his eyes to see Keith unwrapping the remains of the rope. Lance turns with a noise of protest as it falls away, and Keith looks down and smiles, moving to lie beside him, taking Lance’s wrists in his hands.

“Are you okay? Do your wrists or arms hurt?” he says, fingers making patterns in soothing motions as eyes search for any marks.

But Lance shakes his head. “Doesn’t hurt at all, babe. I’m all good,” he says, voice quiet and a little rough.

Keith’s eyes move away from his arms at that, searching for any hint of a lie. When he’s satisfied, he leans in and meets Lance in a sweet kiss, Lance sighing into it, the touch exactly what he needs after the rush and burn.

But Keith trembles in response to the kiss and Lance smiles, lifting a hand to draw him closer. As he smooths one hand up and down Keith’s side, he feels just how tense and on edge his boyfriend is. So Lance breaks the kiss.

“Can I touch you?”

And Keith nods, words gone, so Lance kisses him again, deep and thorough as his hand moves down to the waistband of Keith’s boxers, pushing them out of the way and down his legs.

Keith whines himself and shuffles closer, winding his legs into Lance’s as he takes him in his hand firmly. Keith is dripping already and Lance cannot help but bite his boyfriend’s lip and watch him shiver as he pumps his hand in rapid succession, Keith instantly trembling and leaking at the attention.

Lance pulls away to whisper against his lips. “Did you like it that much, having me tied up just for you, baby?” he asks and Keith moans.

“Y-yes, you looked so good, Lance,” he hisses and Lance’s latches onto his neck, just how he knows Keith likes, teeth and lips working in tandem to coax fresh mewls and groans out of his boyfriend.

With one twist of his thumb around the head, Keith gasps and shakes into his own release, spilling over Lance’s hand as he maintains the tight grip and pumps Keith through the final tremors. As he stills, Lance moves his hand away and balances up on one elbow to look down at Keith.

Keith’s breathing evens out and Lance moves forward, touches his nose against Keith’s, a brush of lips against it, and Keith laughs just once before closing the gap to another kiss. It’s longer this time, leisurely and laid back as they both fall into the afterglow.

They part and Lance falls back, knowing he has a few minutes of cuddle time before the full weight of how disgusting he feels prompts him to leave for the shower. Keith leans into his chest, and Lance uses his clean hand to twirl a piece of hair around his fingers.

“So I think I’m a fan of the bandage kink,” he says with a grin.

And Keith laughs so hard he almost falls off the bed, Lance grinning along with him.

Best misunderstanding ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is welcome and appreciated!
> 
> For previews and general Klance ramblings, find me on on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/EnlacingL/), [Tumblr](http://enlacinglineswrites.tumblr.com) and [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/enlacinglines/).


End file.
